


Держи порох сухим

by kapitanova



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: «Надо торопиться», — предупредила Калинда, крепко целуя жилку, трепещущую на горле Алисии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Your Powder Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478253) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для fandom Femslash 2016

— Надо торопиться, — предупредила Калинда, крепко целуя жилку, трепещущую на горле Алисии.  
Запыхавшаяся Алисия только рассмеялась — нелепо даже притворяться, что от неё хоть что-то тут зависит.

***

Алисия никогда не была ханжой (несмотря на то, что пишут в газетах, и честно говоря, пошли бы они нафиг). В прежние годы ей, конечно, приходилось иногда притворяться — когда, например, Питера волновало, чтобы она кончила, в то время как она пыталась вспомнить, подписал ли кто-нибудь Заку разрешение на школьную экскурсию. Но в основном все происходило ко всеобщему удовлетворению, и Алисия Флоррик полагала, что уже знает все про свою сексуальность.  
А потом случилась Калинда. Калинда, которая сказала: «Разреши мне загладить свою вину», — произнесла это губами, на которых всё ещё блестел сок лайма, и языком с привкусом соли. Калинда, которая уложила Алисию на заднее сиденье своего внедорожника и, поочерёдно используя то пальцы, то язык, добилась того, что Алисия забыла собственное имя (и уж тем более то, за что Калинда пыталась таким образом извиниться).  
Алисия вспомнит об этом позже и, как мазохистка, которой она иногда бывает, спросит Калинду о том, что запретила себе когда-либо спрашивать:  
— Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать — я или мой муж?  
Калинда ответила злым поцелуем с намеком на укус, и Алисия почувствовала, будто впервые за много лет одержала победу.

***

Они трахаются где угодно, только не в квартире Алисии. Никто не озвучивал это правило, но Калинда бегло говорит на языке недомолвок, а Алисия давно уже поняла, что это ее родной язык.  
Они не разговаривают в пустых офисах, копировальной комнате и, однажды, — незабываемый момент — в ванной надзирателя окружной тюрьмы. Алисией движут адреналин и ложь, и она не решается спросить Калинду, что та чувствует, ловя лишь дрожащие вздохи возле своего плеча или эхо собственных стонов у нее над головой. Она делает вид, что не замечает всплески эмоций, которые превращают темные глаза Калинды в калейдоскоп, потому что единственный человек, которого эти чувства могут напугать больше, чем Алисию, — сама Калинда. Она целуется на прощанье, прогоняя растерянность, а потом по новой красит губы в машине.

***

— Ну что, успели? — прошептала Алисия, поправляя юбку. Раньше она понятия не имела, насколько ей понравится секс с привкусом разврата, но она ведь никогда и не была такой святошей, какой ее считали. Ее колени все еще дрожали, а пальцы побаливали от того, как сильно Калинда сжимала их, когда кончала, но эта боль ощущалась как своеобразный повод для гордости.  
— Ага, — согласилась Калинда, не встречаясь с Алисией взглядом, пока поправляла собственную одежду. — Нам пора возвращаться.  
— Дело окончено, — сказала Алисия. — Никто и не заметит, если мы не придём на вечеринку.  
— Ты не хочешь идти? — Калинду насторожило отклонение от привычного сценария.  
Уговор всегда был потрахаться и разойтись, даже в такие дни, как сегодня, когда они пользовались тем, что спартанская квартира Калинда всего в трех кварталах от здания суда.  
— Не хочу, — призналась Алисия, касаясь дрожащими пальцами щеки Калинды. — Разве тебе не надоело постоянно спешить?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с нажимом спросила Калинда. В её голосе слишком явно слышался страх, Алисия была уже не в силах его не замечать.  
— Имею в виду: зачем спешить? Мы здесь сейчас. Разве ты не хочешь пригласить меня в постель? Позволь мне раздеть тебя и сделать всё как следует, — предложила Алисия, осмелев от эндорфинов и влаги между ног.  
— Ты этого хочешь, — медленно произнесла Калинда, осознавая для себя правдивость этого факта.  
— Очень сильно, — призналась Алисия. — А если ты сегодня очень добрая, то позволишь мне даже остаться на ночь.  
— Остаться... — Калинда умолкла, и ее страх исчез, сменившись ухмылкой от осознания тех возможностей, которые предлагало это слово. — Ладно.  
— Да уж, ты умеешь заставить девушку почувствовать себя желанной, — упрекнула Алисия, но, вопреки своим словам, улыбнулась.  
Долгую секунду Калинда не решалась, но затем взяла Алисию за руку и повела ее по коридору в спальню. Алисия не ожидала такого взрыва цвета, её будто допустили в святая святых невозможно закрытой души Калинды. Она расстегнула оставшиеся пуговицы на блузке, рассматривая комнату, радуясь тому, что сбросила туфли где-то возле входной двери.  
Калинда, в свою очередь, сидела на кровати, стаскивая свитер.  
— Погоди, — остановила ее Алисия, охватив тонкое запястье Калинды ладонью. — Разреши мне, пожалуйста.  
И здесь, в безмятежности незнакомой комнаты, Алисия наконец доказала, что торопиться им незачем.


End file.
